


Deez nutz

by Autistictobio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is dating a moron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deez nutz

They were on Lance’s bed. Lance was laying down with Keith straddling his hips. This was new to them, they have never done this together before, well the hot and steamy part. This was nothing like all the chaste, and agonizingly kisses they’ve shared. They were filled with pure desire.

Lance reached for for the hem of Keith black tee to almost rip it off him. He had to minimize the time they spent not kissing with their bodies flush against each other.

Next thing off was Lance’s shirt but the after different then with Keith’s shirt removal. Keith took the time to delinquently admire and touch Lance’s beautiful skin. He was in a total trance when Lance spoke.

“Ready too see deez nutz?” Lance jokingly asked while pointing at his junk.

Keith’s expression turned blank. He just stared and Lance’s face. Keith was not impressed but not shocked, he was aware that this could happen when he first started dating him. Keith just didn’t expect it to happen this early on.

Keith then stood up.

“Wait babe I’m sorry,” Lance rose to grab Keith’s arm, “You know I didn’t mean that… right?”

Keith squinted his eyes, “As a wise man once said: No taksies bakeies.”

That’s when Keith shook Lance off, took his shirt and left for his room.

**Author's Note:**

> im autistickeith on tumblr


End file.
